


Heat

by jiho



Series: EXO drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun is cold, Jongin is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://kyumyeon.tumblr.com/post/46712084383/suhotness-secret-project-with-jiji-this-world) along with the prompt by Bea.

Joonmyun straightens his back, carefully putting his hands in his pockets, thumbs resting outside before he glances over at the camera, leaning forward just the slightest.  
  
Jongin stands next to him and as if to balance the older, he pushes his shoulder slightly back, crouching just the tiniest bit and lets his arms hang lazily at his sides.  
  
Joonmyun is paler than the cold concrete wall behind them and the light doesn’t help him looking any warmer. On the contrary it does seem to hit Jongin's tan perfectly and Joonmyun wonders if Jongin's chest feels as warm as it looks.  
  
Jongin momentarily forgets about the camera and turns the side of his face for the lens the catch as he watches the other.  
It doesn't take long for the other to feel the weight of his gaze and side-eyes him just as another blitz goes off.  
  
 _What is it?_  
  
Joonmyun doesn't answer the silent question, so Jongin looks straight ahead again.  
  
The ' _nothing_ ' rings in the air.  
  
The other follows his move, slowly turning his head, eyes catching the lens, blinded for less than a second by the strong light.  
  
"There", the man says, "we're done." The silence disappears then, gone as people begin to move and the murmur turns into more, gets louder. Laughter fills the rooms soon as well.  
  
Joonmyun finds himself looking into one of small screens displaying their photos when someone presses himself against his back and sneaks an arm around his abdomen.  
  
 _Yeah_ , he thinks, _Jongin's warm alright._


End file.
